1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toilet area deodorant containers and brush holders, and more particularly to those holders which are floor mounted in an area adjacent the toilet bowl with which the brush is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilet brush holders are well known in the art, as are toilet area deodorant holders. In prior devices, separate containers were used to support the toilet brush and the deodorant. Thus two separate containers were required with separate areas for placement of the containers; those containers were often of contrasting or conflicting style and decor having a non-appealing aesthetic appearance. Further, the deodorant container, being smaller in size, was susceptible to child manipulation and access thereby providing an attractive nuisance to infants and children.